


共寝

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	共寝

“你啊，以前老是踢被子。”

王耀说这话时王濠镜才摸了摸被角，他横在王耀胸前的手臂被王耀摸上来，指尖搭在腕上。脉搏相叠，留有一点对前一番余热的贪恋。他闻言只是抱紧人，鼻尖在王耀颈侧蹭几下，呼吸间的热意打在耳后，又烧起一些原本已经褪掉的红。  
说话带来的细微颤动隔着衣服传给紧贴着的身后人，王濠镜闭上眼，额头贴住王耀，像要周身上下全都圈着他才好：“现在这样就不怕冷了。”  
王耀笑了声：“真是个小朋友。”  
王耀继续念叨，嗓音慵懒又带一点沙哑。他在这样的怀抱里回忆起过往的寒风，小孩还在爱玩的年纪，半张脸露在被子外头，一双眼瞪圆了巴巴望着他。被子捂着厚实，小孩儿轻声喊一句哥哥，声音都多几分困顿迷糊。王耀重新理好被褥，拍拍边角，宽大袖口划过王濠镜嘴边，然后是捏在他脸上温暖的手。  
属于睡前的叮咛轻缓柔和，记忆里的风裹挟着雪粒呼啸远去，王耀侧过脸跟他啄了一口，濠镜，你真是好哄。  
王濠镜没亲够，直接把人捞过来细细吻一阵，一看就不太好哄。  
王耀的笑意被他含入嘴里，吞入腹中。两人面对面侧躺着不好用力，王耀的指尖原先勾着被子边缘，慢慢爬到王濠镜的肩胛骨，那里同样是能让他舒服到眯眼的敏感点。抓挠一番，王濠镜果真轻哼一声，微微张开嘴，叼住王耀的下唇缓缓吸咬。王耀含糊道，臭小子。腿却是弯起来，用脚背磨蹭王濠镜的小腿。明明都还浸在交缠过后的余韵里，爱人的手一伸过来，便会本能般递过去十指相扣；呼吸对上节奏，就一定会沉溺在对视的眼神里。  
记忆里的大手现在与他掌心相贴，王濠镜握了握，在那手背上印下一吻。再看过去的时候，王耀在对着他笑，蜜色瞳仁里有一份独属的糖浆，倾泻下来，能一路浇到王濠镜心里。这笑意足叫人眼底眩晕心头发烫，王濠镜拨了一下王耀的长发，接着描摹那锁骨的形状：“先生在想什么？”  
埋在颈边的耳语是他们温存里最常有的亲密之举，在夏日黄昏的窗边，在冬日夜里的沙发上，还有酣畅淋漓的情事之后。淡红的印记尚未消去，呼吸绵长还透一点不肯走的情热，拖着发懒的身子，靠过去，收获的是一个同样懒洋洋的拥抱。  
手要圈在腰后，两双腿在拥抱时也会有交叠，最后在唇上啄几个吻才算好。  
他记得看见那个沉静身影后自己也问了同样的问题，倚在一旁的男人抬起脸端详他，先是摘了王濠镜的眼镜，之后的答案是什么来着？其实他也就在那之前一阵才终于压不住渴望轻吻了一直以来的兄长，除了依旧手牵手，一切浅尝辄止。直到那天王耀揪着那衣领将他拉下来，送他一个主动又热情的吻。  
是当你不敢逾越，这次换我靠近你。  
是珍而重之，是百般留恋，是只会给他一人的热烈。  
王耀在那之后喘着气，后面有点艰涩地咬住他，因痛感皱起眉头。两人额头都沁着薄汗，王濠镜撩开那点凌乱的额发，弯下去亲王耀。王耀接着便继续追着他的舌尖勾缠，王濠镜有那么一瞬间觉得这样就算完满。紧跟着就是王耀仰头轻推他想换姿势，等王耀抿着嘴跨坐上去，王濠镜才知道原来眼前还有更让人着迷的漩涡。

王耀又在笑。他还是老样子，没有直接回答，干脆利落地掀开被子，直接翻身坐在了王濠镜腿上。王耀的手摁住王濠镜的衣摆，连问句也变得轻飘飘。  
“想不想提前拆封生日礼物？”

南方海滨充沛的水汽一下被拉扯出缱绻悠长的暖湿情意，白昼里柔暖的阳光好像因他的存在再次洒下来，都感受不到夜里原有的那一点清凉。王濠镜的阳光歪着头，眼底映出狡黠和挑逗，他想要伸手揽一下也被王耀捉住手腕示意先别动。王耀已经蹬掉裤子，很快王耀就脱掉仅剩的上衣，带着上一轮里王濠镜留下的斑驳痕迹，再一次吻他。  
王濠镜摩挲着那一缕头发，忍不住揉捏王耀温热的后颈，那片他最爱叼住舔咬的皮肤。再往下，肩胛骨似停在手上的蝴蝶，翅膀半张，有一点轻微的耸动。已经有黏腻的液体顺着曲线滴落下来，这一次的始作俑者却不是他自己的手。他半搂着王耀，手被王耀抓住往后送，指尖能碰到的表面已经有足够的湿滑。王濠镜太熟悉位置如何，现在却任由王耀自己的指尖挤进去，看他一时塌着腰轻喘，一时又绷紧线条往后仰头，借由扭动获取熟悉的填入。  
微凉慢慢变作炽热。王濠镜的手被王耀紧紧捏住，他也不觉得疼，只是半躺着看王耀骑在他身上动作。如墨长发原本乖顺地垂下来，现在发梢在胸前不停晃荡，扫过那一点，他会痒吗？王濠镜便很直接地摸过去，爱抚轻如羽毛，感受对方腰腹传过来的震颤。这里的肌肉线条流畅漂亮，因这笔直的深入和累积的快感逐渐绷紧。时候还没到，王耀依旧动得卖力。他鲜少这般要求掌握全程的主动，摩擦里有一半柔软包裹住另一半坚硬，刺激带来的冲动直逼王濠镜闭上眼呼气，在短暂的黑暗里借耳边的呻吟描摹王耀瞧过来的神情。那模样可以沉醉可以甜蜜，还有偶尔在这种时候爬上来的一点赧意，左不过那份无论如何都让他心甘情愿的深情。王耀的动作稍微缓下来，捏捏搭在他腰上的手，王濠镜从爱抚和快意中睁眼，一下子撞见王耀眼底一抹勾人的笑意。只一瞬间，他又仰起头，脖颈线条伸展开来，王濠镜这下便在抑制不住，迫不及待般搂住王耀的肩背，单手托住他的后脑，在王耀下一串低喘出声前咬住微张的唇瓣，就连绕在王濠镜指尖的发丝在此刻都格外痴缠。  
王耀的呼吸变得急促，夹住王濠镜的腿也泛酸，精神头却还很足，被快感激得咬着牙又松开，笑吟吟地压到王濠镜怀里要索吻，更方便王濠镜在他身上留下更多的印子。用亲的也不够，他又吮又咬，直到脖子突然被搂住。颤抖像石子飞入湖心，涟漪蔓延开去不肯停下，只等有人拨开水面，陪他一起浑身湿透。王耀捏住王濠镜的指尖，眼睫翕动，一直咬着下唇。明明是情动深处的模样，而王濠镜还是伸手去抚摸唇瓣上的印子。他就是会觉得心疼，又有一点隐秘的雀跃，只有王耀会懂他这份独占欲后面的欣喜。

别咬，他轻轻哄道。  
嗯。

此刻的耳语多得是爱欲的蛊惑，他看见王耀耳垂通红，嘴张着却没发出声音。他略微移开点距离拍拍王耀的膝窝，可王耀费劲抽出力气攀住他肩膀与他拥吻，终于在被快感席卷淹没前把王濠镜扯过来，被他紧紧抱住坠入柔软的深潭。  
把人往后摁进被褥上就顾不上其他，王濠镜就跟亲不够似的又在吻王耀，底下也不分开，王耀被他压住腿，根本绕不过这番顶弄。王耀皱皱眉，腿有点儿酸，也夹不住他的腰，只感觉整个人飘飘忽忽，痛感也随后远去，留下些微的晕眩感和更激烈的晃荡，只想着说什么都要抓住身上人。手上动作比心里想的更快，王耀听见王濠镜闷哼一声，恍然几秒才反应过来自己又挠了他一道。  
他晃晃脑袋，正想开口，温热的舌又钻了进来。

“先生。”  
王耀在迷糊中艰难地睁开眼，问，怎么了？   
伏下身给他清理的某人擦了擦手，旋即倒在他旁边又抱了过来，低头咬王耀耳垂：“有点痛。”  
他侧眼瞄过去，王濠镜肩上留了一个还红着的牙印。至于背上的抓痕，王耀伸手摸了摸，想起王濠镜在颈边的磨蹭和竟有些委屈的语气，好气又好笑的同时还是忍不住心软。王耀清清嗓子，声音还是有点哑，一边安抚似的摸上咬痕，一边吻他锁骨：“可是我也疼啊。”  
王濠镜顿了一下，也没说话，把王耀身上的薄被往上一拉。  
暖热已经盖上了一层，王耀偏要不安分，手就是要往王濠镜身上探去，动作幅度大一些就有凉意跑进来，掌心触碰到的皮肤却还很温热。他一路摸到小腹，指尖划过，有一点痒。  
“我是说心疼。”王耀终于补全下半句，语气很轻，落在额上的亲吻也很轻。这样的亲昵突然就让王濠镜想到以往那些晚安吻，和睡不着时他柔声的轻哄。  
王濠镜笑笑，圈在王耀腰后的手缩回身前，缓慢揉搓一番。王耀的喘息似被拖慢了节奏，他侧了下脸，终是忍不住弯起嘴角，颊边全是被王濠镜的气息烘出来的燥热。他又忍不住叨叨几句，说起王濠镜小时候做了噩梦就想跟大哥一起睡，絮语到最后变成了笑声，跟低喘和在一起。他望进王濠镜眼底，细小的颤抖互相传递，自己也不知道为什么会在这时笑出来，而走到这一步本身就出乎意料，却掩饰不了对视时所有的喜悦。  
哥哥……王濠镜低低地念起许久未用的称呼，与王耀鼻尖相蹭：“明天，还有么？”  
“什么明天？”王耀拍掉王濠镜的手，在他背上沿脊椎往下划过。

“都过零点啦。”

FIN.

191218


End file.
